<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VIOLENT PORNOGRAPHY by roachqueen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660359">VIOLENT PORNOGRAPHY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachqueen2/pseuds/roachqueen2'>roachqueen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachqueen2/pseuds/roachqueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Righ?/Jimmy Urine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VIOLENT PORNOGRAPHY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what in da WURLD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SO JIMMY GOD HORNY ASF FOR NO HADAMB REZUN SO HE WEN T TO DA BATHRUUM AND JACKD DA HELL AWF. STEVE HERD WHAT DA HELL WUZ GOUNG ON UND BARGED IN DA SMOL BAFRUOOM AAAAND SAW JIMMY JERKING HIZ DicK O F F </p>
<p>"WAT DU U WANT SPEED!!!!???? CANT U SEE IM MASTRUNBAIN" JIMMY YELLD<br/>"NO" STEV REPLIED.</p>
<p>JIMMY KISED SVETE ON DA LIOZ AND DEY FRENCH KIZZED FOR A BIT AND TN JIMMY SED "LETZ GO FUK IN MY BEDROOM SWEATHART."A SO THN DEY KISSD ALL DA WAY 2 JIMMYZ BEDRUM AND AND STEVE PUSHED JEEMY ON DA BED "IM GNNA POWND U TILL UR BRETHLEZZ cumslut" STEVE MUTTERED IN JIMMYZ EAR. AND THEN STEVE TUK OFF JIMMYZ SHIRT ND PAINTZ AN SAW JIMMYSZ HARD CAWK</p>
<p>JIMMY SARTED RUVBUNG HIZ FEET ON STEBESZ EVEN HARDR COAK SO STEVE TOOK HIZ COLTHES Z OFF yAMD STARTED LIKING JIMMIEZ DICKYLI. HE MOAND VERY LOUDLY. STEVE CUVERD HIZ MOWTH "shut up, u dont want da neighborz fo hear u...."<br/>"BUT WE DONT HAVE NEI-"<br/>"sh"<br/>ANS STEVEE WNT TO WERK. HE LIKCED HISZ HAND AND RUBBY DUB DUBBED ON IT AZ LOOBE. HE STUCK HIZ DIK IN JIMMYZ AREZHOLE AND WENT SLOW BUT DEN HE WUZ PO U N F I N G HIM.</p>
<p>"STEV E PLZ SLOW DA FUK DOWN UR KILLI G ME!!!!" JIMMY MOAN SCREAMD. STEVE NEVER LISINED. JIMM WUZ MOANINH LOWDER N LOWDER AND EVEUALLY HE FELT A KNOT GROWING. THN HE C A M  E ALL OVER HIMBESELF. STEVE WUZNT FAR BEHI D. STEVE THN CAME IN JIMMY, CLENCHING HIZ HIPZ HATDER. HE MOADN SO LOUD. </p>
<p>THEY SAT UP IN DE BED REALZING WUT DEY DID. <br/>"IM GUNNA SLEP NOW..." JIMMY YAWND<br/>"BUT ITZ ONKY 7PM WTF" STEVE REPLIED<br/>"oh"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>